


Doodles

by stray_cheese



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, jeonglix, stray kids - Freeform, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_cheese/pseuds/stray_cheese
Summary: Jeongin is extremely gifted in the arts,Especially sketching. He is an avid doodler and tends to draw on his arms or hands.Felix is an admirer of all things artistic, anything from photography to paintings to even tattoos. Felix will always stop and admire anything he finds beautiful.What happens when those two are destined to be together?*jeonglix*completed
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 64





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Disclaimer 
> 
> Okay, so I'd just like to say this is all just a work of fiction that I came up with one day!
> 
> Although I used the members' names and faces this is in no way an accurate portrayal of said people...
> 
> I'd also like to include that there is romance between two people of the same gender and if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read further!

Felix watched, mesmerized as lines gracefully appeared along his skin, the dark lines gliding across his arms, leaving behind an organized mess of flowers and vines that were snaking up from the palm of his hand to his shoulders.

The boy should've been focusing on his school work but this was infinitely more interesting and entertaining to him. He had a habit of stopping and staring when he saw a beautiful piece of art or anything beautiful for a matter of fact, it could be anything from a design on a t-shirt to a painting on a canvas or even a tattoo on someone's arm. 

Somewhere not too far away another boy was completely disregarding his work and focusing on the work of art he was making on his skin. He was completely zoned out and focused on the lines caused by the black marker in his hand, the swooping of the vines and leaves he drew that gathered around the thick cluster of flowers.

The tired boy continued sketching, he had initially started to keep himself awake through his teachers lecture on some subject he most probably already knew. Just because he was found doodling during class and out with his friends after school doesn't mean he didn't find time to study, he was surprisingly doing well in all his classes.

"Yang Jeongin," his teacher's voice sternly called out, "quit your doodling and pay attention to the lesson!"

The boy was often left with only a warning or a stern talking-to from the teachers due to the fact that he somehow got As despite rarely listening in class, although there is one class that Jeongin actually enjoys and does his work in and that class was art.

The young boy was very gifted in the arts and he spent the majority of his time either doodling or in the art room working on one big project or another.

Who knew that the seemingly unrelated worlds of the two boys would soon be connected.

Felix had woken up to yet another masterpiece all along his skin, this time his arm was covered in an intricate scene of children playing in the park, Felix was now used to waking up to different works of art tracing his skin almost every morning. 

Sometimes it was in color and others it would be black and white, today the drawing had bits of color here and there, there were splashes of bright colors along the grass by the grey swings, the clothes of the children running around, and the trees surrounding the little park and field.

The boy knew that it was his soulmate connection that caused these designs to overtake a majority of his skin, although Felix had never tried writing or drawing back in fear of messing up a masterpiece in progress, he always appreciated what his soulmate drew along their skin.

Felix thought back to the first day he saw these lines tracing his skin, he had just turned seventeen, he was devastated by the fact that he still hadn't found his soulmate connection, most people tend to get them when they were sixteen unless their soulmate was younger, then they'd have to wait until their soulmate was sixteen, and it seemed that it was the exact thing that had happened to Felix.

[Flashback]

Felix rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake, he and his best friends had had a sleepover, resulting in a late-night full of laughs and a movie marathon.

He trudged towards the bathroom exhausted after staying up. The boy splashed ice cold water on his face, trying to get his eyes to stay open, as he finally started coming to his senses what he saw in the mirror startled him.

His arms were covered in intricate patterns, shapes, and colors that contrasted yet somehow still tied together. It seemed that there was no particular scene depicted, it was made of just patterns the artist thought would fit together.

Felix stood in a trance captivated by the masterpiece trailing along his arms, 'wait... my arms! What happened yesterday?'

"Guys," Felix yelled, earning no response from his best friends, "guys!" the younger boy shouted louder, causing a very confused Jisung and Chan to wake up, Felix rushed out of the bathroom and towards the two boys who were now sitting up confused.

"Look," Felix stated, showing them the designs going up along his arms, "What happened last night? did you guys do this while I was asleep? Wait no neither of you can draw, so who did this?" all his questions were met with a sight shake of the head indicating that the other two boys had no idea what was going on.

Chan being the rational one suggested the idea of it being his soulmate connection, because the markings were slowly fading away from Felix's arm.

Felix calmed down a little coming to an agreement with Chan's idea, which now seemed like the most obvious answer in the world.

' Wow my soulmate is an incredible artist,' Felix thought to himself as he admired the disappearing artwork on his arms

[End of Flashback]

Felix let out a little chuckle remembering the incident of that day, he'd woken up to a new piece of art on his arm every day after that.

The thing that Felix found odd was that the markings always appeared overnight but disappeared in the morning, whenever his soulmate wiped off the ink on their skin it also disappeared on his, This wasn't the odd thing though, it was the fact that Felix's soulmate would also occasionally draw throughout the day.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts as the colors on his skin started fading away, he hurriedly began getting ready for school, knowing that he had some important things to finish throughout the day.

he quickly got dressed and grabbed his breakfast, ready to make his way to Jisung's house, which was just across the street.

Jeongin groaned in frustration, he had been awake all night once again and he was exhausted. he had chosen early morning classes in the hopes that he didn't have to encounter other students, but now the 17-year-old boy was regretting his choices.

The younger boy quickly gathered his outfit for the day and went on to get ready. Once he was finally dressed in a red t-shirt, a black jacket thrown over it to fight the cold winds of the early mornings, and black jeans, he grabbed his bag and headed to his favorite coffee shop.

Jeongin was the only one in his group of friends who had an early morning class, although the lack of other people disrupting his creative flow was enjoyable, he still didn't have his friends to accompany him. His group of friends was one of the reasons why he was inspired and kept going, without them he was sure he'd not be the grinning, happy person he was today. 

He pushed open the glass door of the small coffee shop, an aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air, the smell alone seemed to awaken Jeongin. The interior was beautifully done, the red brick patterns on the wall gave a very homey feel to the whole place and the sunlight streaming in through the large windows at the front of the store gave the coffee shop a natural glow. black overhead lights took over the back of the cafe where the natural light didn't quite reach.

"Oh hey Jeongin," a voice spoke from behind the counter, " you'd like your usual I presume."

The younger boy looked towards the dark brown counter, his eyes finding one of his friends whom he shared an apartment with. The older boy worked morning shifts at the cafe every day and Jeongin was his first order almost every day. It had almost become a routine between the two friends.

Jeongin walked towards the counter a bright smile lighting up his face, " of course," the young boy exclaimed.

He knew that drinking coffee wasn't really the best thing for him to do, but the younger boy just couldn't live without it, well he couldn't get through class without it- not when he spends his whole night up and sketching or doing anything but getting rest as he should be.

"Did you spend the whole night drawing again Jeongin?" Woojin asked as he made the younger's usual, which was a super sweet coffee filled with more sugar than caffeine. 

No matter how much Jeongin tried to hide the fact that he hadn't slept during the night with his cheery attitude and bright smiles that showed off his braces, Woojin would always see through his facade.

Jeongin sheepishly smiled and brought his hand to the back of his neck, " yes... I promise I did try to get to sleep though!" This wasn't a total lie the boy had in fact spent at least 10 minutes laying in bed, just waiting for sleep to take over his mind but all he could do was think and stir restlessly under his covers.

He just hummed in response knowing what Jeongin's definition of trying to fall asleep was, "so how long did you spend trying to get to sleep hmm?"

Jeongin gave Woojin another awkward smile, " well, I can tell you as a matter of fact that I wasted at least 10 minutes of my time trying to fall asleep," the younger answered, emphasizing the part about him wasting his time.

Woojin let out a sigh, The two of them had tried countless remedies to try and help the younger fall asleep at night, but nothing seemed to work.

Woojin placed the younger boys coffee on the counter, the younger quickly dropped the money on next to the drink and picked up the very substance that kept him going throughout the day, "thanks, I'll be going now I need to get started on this semesters project!" Jeongin yelled as he rushed out the glass door, startling the two boys approaching the building he was running out of.

"Wait, Jeongin! I need to tell you something important!" but Woojin's words were left unheard and echoing in the now lonely coffee shop.

"Well I guess Jeongin will be getting a surprise sometime soon... that is if everything goes well," Woojin mumbled to himself.

Woojin gave a small shake of his head and continued cleaning the counter, getting ready for the busy Monday he had ahead of him.

Jeongin rushed out the door coffee in hand, excited to get his project started, this class- and his visit to the coffee shop- were the highlights of his day, sure he had chosen his classes with the hopes that he'd enjoy them all but sadly that was not the case.

The young boy had been surprisingly good at most of the subjects he had taken when he was in school but his passion was art. He had taken math and a couple of other subjects just to please his parents, but Jeongin had his heart set in pursuing a future in the arts, which his parents had hoped he'd eventually grow out of.

The young boy walked into the art room noticing a stool set up in the middle and the tables set up around, it seemed that the 6 students that did have class would be doing still life or portrait drawing.

as the students gathered into the class, the teacher began explaining, an unfamiliar figure standing behind him.

"Today we'll be drawing Hwang Hyunjin, who has graciously given up his free period so that you guys can have a model to draw."

At the art teacher's word the boy, Hyunjin stepped forward, taking a seat on the stool in the center of the room. Jeongin's eyes wandered over the presumably older boy's face, taking in his features, and frankly, to him, Hyunjin was too perfect. The said boy had fluffy, plush, pink lips, soft kind eyes, cloud-like hair, and a mole under his eye, giving him a unique look.

The boy smiled slightly before informing the teacher and the other students that he really didn't mind and that he was glad that he could help out, while Hyunjin was doing this he couldn't help but think ' Of course to top it all off he has an angelic personality and smile,' with that in mind Jeongin took out his materials and began to sketch an outline of Hyunjin's flawless face, already planning how he'd add a personal touch as he always did.

Jeongin was often known for adding something unique to every piece of work he makes, and for this piece, he was planning on adding the leaves he had been sketching on his arm not too long ago as the background.

The boy continued working on the piece for the rest of the class, the focused expression never leaving his face. As the class came to an end Jeongin added the final touches to the background of the piece of art, he took a deep breath and stepped back admiring his half-finished sketch of the flawless looking Hwang Hyunjin.

The background was filled with an irregular pattern of green leaves and red flowers that were practically the same shade as Hyunjin's fluffy lips, the green of the background would bring out the deep red of the shirt the other boy was wearing. although the art was incomplete Jeongin was satisfied with the idea of what the finished product looked like in his mind. 

While the rest of the students began cleaning up their workspace Hyunjin walked around looking at each artist take on the piece, but the one to catch his attention was a beautifully drawn one where there was a uniquely strange and beautiful background that seemed to complement the centerpiece that was himself.

Hyunjin practically gravitated toward the canvas and the surprisingly young-looking boy standing next to it," hey, is that your work?" he asked already knowing that it was.

"No, the ghost in the corner of the art room did," the boy muttered snarkily under his breath, knowing that the myth of the ghost that inhabited the art room was a well known one, " Of course I painted it!" Jeongin then snapped, startling Hyunjin slightly due to his suddenly loud voice.

Jeongin took the final sip of his now cold coffee and sighed, "look I'm sorry about that, I'm just really tired, how about I buy you a cup of coffee? I mean I need some more anyway." The younger boy concluded, waiting for an answer from Hyunjin.

Throughout the whole one-sided conversation, a look of confusion and surprise had made its way onto his face, but Hyunjin ended up agreeing, who was he to turn down a free cup of coffee anyways, 'um, sure why not,' Hyunjin answered nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. And so the two were off to Woojin's cafe.

And so the two arrived at the cafe, which was not to busy due to it being just after the rush hour, and found a nice empty booth to sit in.

"I.. I'll be right back you can just go tell Woojin what you want I'll be back in a moment," the younger boy said, not looking Hyunjin in the eyes, and with one look at Woojin, Jeongin rushed on towards the backroom.

"Okay then... well I guess I'll go order" Hyunjin whispered to himself, still puzzled by Jeongin's actions from the beginning of their meeting to the past couple moments. 

As Hyunjin approached the counter, already knowing that he'd get his usual, ready to recite his order to whom he presumed was Woojin. 

As soon as Hyunjin informed Woojin of his order, he was met with a questioning stare, "did Jeongin get angry with you or something today? he generally doesn't bring anyone new in... he's usually with one of the other boys, and he looked kind of sad and guilty when he walked in," Woojin began to ramble about the younger boy clearly worried.

"Well he sort of snapped at me and told me he'd make it up to me by buying me coffee and yeah, so now here I am," Hyunjin interrupted Woojin's consistent rambling, " I was contemplating talking to him before because I'd seen him around, and he's usually hanging out with Sungmin or Seungjin or something like that, but yeah I need to go so could you give him my number and tell him to text me?" and with that Hyunjin swiftly wrote down his number on a napkin, grabbed the coffee that Woojin had placed on the counter just moments before and ran out the cafe door, not even waiting for a proper response. 

Hyunjin genuinely wanted to befriend Jeongin, he was a person that everyone saw walking on campus but no one knew much about, well other than he was younger than most of the others in his year and he was an amazing artist. so Hyunjin wanted to befriend the boy, not only for that reason but because well why the heck not.

Woojin, on the other hand, was stood behind the counter confusion still present on his face from the boy who had just bolted out the door, but who was he to deny Hyunjin's request after all Woojin had a good feeling about that boy.

Felix was technically already running late but that wasn't his fault it was Chan's, his friend had told him that there was a job offer at some cafe and that he knew someone there or something, he had also informed him that he would be picking him up and joining him on his journey to this cafe, where ever it was.

"Chan! There you are! What took you so long," the boy cried out as chan's car pulled up to the sidewalk where had been not so patiently waiting for the older, "we're late you know, what kind of first impression is this hmm?" the boy semi-scolded Chan who was sitting in his car as calm as ever.

"We aren't that late we can make it there within 5 minutes, I promise you," chan reassured the worried boy. Chan had woken up late that morning completely forgetting the fact that he had to pick up Felix and take him to the cafe. Plus the older boy knew that the cafe owner isn't too strict and would let Felix off the hook if the situation was explained. 

The two boys were off to the cafe, an occasional grumble of annoyance or worry coming from Felix who nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his over-sized beige sweater, and a reassuring comment from chan's side, even if he was fully focused on getting to the cafe as fast as he could.

Felix had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous, he just had a feeling that this job would be really important to him, and that it was necessary that he got hired. 

Woojin stood behind the counter, waiting for chan and the boy that chan had told him about who needed a job, Woojin had gotten a text from chan just minutes earlier informing him that both he and the other boy would be a little late due to that fact that chan was irresponsibly late and had forgotten that he needed to pick up the younger boy.

Of course, Woojin wouldn't get mad at the two boys nor would he let that affect his first impression of the other boy. He did need someone to help around the cafe, Woojin usually did most of the work by himself, occasionally Jeongin would come in and help out or even Seungmin, but on most days he was there alone, not only would a helping hand be nice but also some company when business got slow. 

The comforting chime of the bell that hung above the door brought Woojin back to reality, he put on his bright smile and got ready to greet the people who walked through the door.

"Hi hello, welcome to espresso express-" Woojin greeted cheerfully, only to be met with a small nervous sounding hello and a small laugh. "oh Chan! and you must be Felix! Chan's told me about you!"

And so the interview began, Woojin and Felix moved to a booth at the back of the cafe, Woojin who knew that he would need some help appointed Seungmin to take over the counter for him.

Felix started off quite nervous and fidgety but Woojin's easy-going and calm demeanor rubbed off on the younger boy and by the end of the conversation Felix was laughing along and cracking jokes with Woojin.

Chan sat at the barstools in front of the cafe, admiring Woojin, his soulmates bright smiles. Chan had always been excited for the day he'd meet his soulmate and Woojin met all his expectations and more. The two of them shared a soulmate connection where they had tattoos of flowers growing where the two would touch.

Chan had a few white carnations and peonies blooming across the back of his hands where Woojin's hand had brushed against his own when he had bought a coffee for himself at the cafe not too long ago. Woojin, on the other hand, had orchids and gardenias making their way down the tips of his fingers. Some people believed that the meaning behind the flowers represented their soulmate, but chan didn't know much about flowers or their meanings so he paid no mind to those beliefs. 

"You like him a lot don't you?" Seungmin questioned from behind the counter where he was cleaning up some of the used mugs and plates.

"Hm?" Chan turned away from Woojin and looked at the younger boy situated behind the counter.

"Woojin. you like him don't you?" chan looked puzzled for a moment, "It's good that you do, he deserves all the love in the whole world and if you give him any less, just know you'll be visited by me and Jeongin, and you won't be happy about it." the younger boy said nonchalantly before walking to the backroom to put away his apron, not giving chan a chance to speak, Woojin and Felix had finished speaking so his job there was finished.

"Hey Jinnie," chan stood up and hugged Woojin as he approached, leaving Felix staring at the two boys confusedly.

"Hey, Chan! how have you been?" Woojin asked grinning at chan who was clinging to him.

"How exactly do you guys know each other?" Felix asked, alerting the couple of his presence in the cafe.

chan ran his hand through his already messy blond hair before turning to Felix and giving him a small smile, "Felix meet my soulmate and boyfriend, Woojin!" Woojin gave Felix a small, kind smile at Chan's words.

"Oh well, I'm happy for both of you and I hope to get to know you better soon Woojin, but-" he checked his watch, "I've got to get to class soon and I need to go back to my apartment and get my bag," Felix rushed the last part out and began rushing out,

"Wait, Felix, I'll drop you off, you'll be late if you walk," chan yelled after the younger boy. Chan swiftly turned to face Woojin, planted a quick kiss on his cheek yelled out his goodbye, and ran after Felix. 

Woojin let out a small chuckle, a slight bit of pink dusting his cheeks," bye sweetheart, I'll see you later," Woojin yelled out before the door closed behind the blond boy.

chan couldn't help but be flushed a bright red as he walked out the door, that was the first time he'd ever kissed Woojin, even if it was only on the cheek it was still the first time. 

He spotted Felix waiting by his car, ready to leave. He quickly unlocked the car and hopped with everything in him that Felix wouldn't notice the blush blooming on his face.

After a couple of days Felix officially began working, and to say his first customer had scared him was quite an understatement. The boy who had walked in had yelled at the top of his lungs, "Woojin! I need my usual please!" And with a small yelp, Felix brought the younger boys' attention to him.

" h-hi hello, w-welcome to espresso express, what can I get for y-you today? " Felix asked the boy who was now scrutinizing Felix as he stood nervously behind the counter.

"You aren't Woojin, who are you? and where's Woojin?" The younger boy began questioning the already startled Felix intensely.

"I'm right here innie, now stop scaring the poor boy," Woojin said as he came up behind Jeongin, who was still squinting at Felix, "now Felix, this is Jeongin, he comes in every morning so you'll be seeing him often!" 

"oh well, hi I guess?" Jeongin said before grabbing the coffee that Woojin placed on the counter, "well I'll be on my way, nice to meet you, Felix."

The boys grew surprisingly close during the few minutes they spent talking in the mornings. Those few minutes quickly turned into longer, especially on days where the cafe wasn't too busy, Jeongin intentionally came in 30 minutes early, before the cafe was even officially open just to spend time with the other boy. Woojin was surprised to see that Jeongin had taken such a liking to Felix, it usually took the younger boy longer to warm up to people. 

One thing the pair had yet to figure out was the fact that they were soulmates. Considering the fact that Jeongin always washed off whatever masterpiece he'd created that night before leaving to class, or the cafe, there was never a mark on either of their arms. 

That is until one bright Saturday morning, the pair had started meeting outside of when Felix was at the cafe as well. If Jeongin was being honest, he had started developing a small crush on Felix.

Jeongin's soulmate connection had never made itself known, to him there was not a single sign that he had a soulmate. 

He had given up on that hope a long time ago and was open to meeting someone else. The only thing that made him hesitate with confessing to Felix was the other boy's soulmate. He had no idea about Felix's soulmate connection, whether he'd met them nothing, he knew none of that. 

Felix was torn, the boy had grown to like Jeongin a lot but he felt as if he was betraying his soulmate, though the two never actually spoke, well wrote to one another, Felix still felt connected to the other boy. To put it simply he was confused, he had never met his soulmate, never spoken to them, never even given them a sign that he existed, but he felt like he owed them. 

The realization struck him, his soulmate had no idea he existed. The thought sent him into a spiral of worry, had his soulmate moved on? Had his soulmate thought there was no one for them? Had his soulmate been left wondering if he even existed? That night Felix did something he'd never tried, he wrote to his soulmate.

It was a simple 'hi' on his wrist, he knew it would interrupt the art that would've taken over his arm but he felt like this was something he should've done a long time ago. 

Jeongin, who was sat at his desk, flipping through one of his textbooks, felt a tingle on his wrist as if on instinct he looked at his arm. His eyes widened in surprise to find a small 'hi' written there. Jeongin knee he hadn't written those words, and that they hadn't been there when he last saw his wrist. 

Jeongin reached out for a pen, he knew that some people had a soulmate connection where whatever they wrote on their skin appeared on their soulmates. Next to the words that had appeared on his skin, he wrote a reply, 'hey?'. 

Within moments more words started appearing on his skin, 'hi! I'm your soulmate, you're probably wondering why I haven't written to you before...' his soulmate was correct he did wonder what the reasoning would be. 'Well, the truth is I didn't want to disrupt the masterpieces that you drew.. I never really thought that through though...'

Jeongin blushes slightly, this person had seen all the doodles that graced his skin, and they liked them. Before Jeongin could write down his reply, words appeared again. 'I've gotta go now, I have work early tomorrow, so goodnight! Let's write again later!'

All the words except his 'hey?' Faded away moments afterward, Jeongin finally wrote a response, 'goodnight, (you never said your name, so I'll call you soulmate for now...) soulmate. ' The words were scrubbed away moments after he had written them.

the next morning a small 'good morning! I hope today's a good day for you' across Jeongin's wrist. The words hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep at his desk at around 4 am. Jeongin smiled, though a little guilt nagged at the back of his mind. He now knew he had a soulmate but that did nothing about the feelings he developed for Felix, he still liked the other boy more than he liked the person who only started writing to him. 

Jeongin sighed and got ready to leave to the cafe before he left the boy grabbed a pen and wrote under the words that were already on his arm 'good morning :)'. 

At the cafe jeongin ordered his usual and sat at one of the booths in the back, a conversation had sprung from the simple good morning message and jeongin was eager to reply despite being unsure of his feelings. Felix was also distracted and didn't seem to mind that the other boy wasn't speaking to him.

When Woojin walked out of the breakroom he was surprised to find the two boys sitting so far apart, it was unusual for them to not speak to one another, let alone sit so far apart. "What's going on with you two? did you fight or something?" 

Woojin's words caused the two boys who were hunched over their arms, pens in hand to look up, then to look at each other. Felix smiled sheepishly, "it's nothing like that! I was just distracted by something and it looked like jeongin was also focusing on something else, so I guess we just didn't really talk?"

Jeongin nodded along to Felix's words. Woojin just shrugged and went on with his work, leaving the two boys be.

Jeongin glanced at his phone and decided to get going, he was leaving a little earlier than usual but he could use the time to get things done in the art room. As he got up and waved to Felix the words written on his arm became visible to the other boy. When the words registered in Felix's mind he looked down at his own arm as if he was confirming his suspicions. 

"Wait Jeongin! Come here for a second," Felix called out. Confused, Jeongin walked back to the counter. When the boy approached Felix reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer over the counter, inspecting the words written across his arm. Jeongin blushed slightly, partially due to the fact that the boy was reading the conversation that was written across his skin, but also because of the lack of space between their faces, if Felix shifted even slightly their noses would be touching.

Jeongin stayed still, his upper body leaning against the counter, his arm still in Felix's grasp. the freckles that were scattered across the older boy's cheeks had never been clearer. a wide smile broke out across Felix's face. 

The smile confused jeongin even more, but before he knew it Felix's arm was placed next to his. it took a moment but Jeongin recognized the words on Felix's arm to be the same as the ones that were across his own arm.

"Does this mean-" their eyes met as Felix looked up, the boy stopped mid-sentence as a bright blush covered his cheeks. he had just then noticed their close proximity. 

Jeongin let out a small sigh of relief, " we're soulmates," he finished the other boy's sentence. 

Felix pulled away only to walk out from behind the counter and pulled Jeongin into a hug, in a hushed voice he whispered, "I'm glad it's you."


End file.
